Imprinting
by Jessikah Marie
Summary: Jacob goes on a little adventure with his pack and finds the girl that Seth can no longer live without. this is my first fan fiction. should i continue it or is it really bad?


Jacob

I looked up at the Texas sky with desperation. It reeked of bloodsuckers here. The one we are chasing after should have been easy to catch but we are outnumbered. I don't know if we are going to make it out alive but at this point I still had to try.

The Cullen's had abandoned me and my pack when I had told them what I intended to do.

As soon as I had heard that the vampires in Texas had taken to kidnapping the people they wanted to see turned, I made my decision. Sam had told us that this was not part of the territory we're required to protect, but we couldn't just let this slide.

Ever since Bella had decided to go to college in Texas she had come back each summer with more stories of the horrors the vampires inflicted upon the town. They disgust me. I knew we had to do something.

When we arrived at Austin, I saw with my own eyes the leeches kidnapping a young college student. This vampire was the one we chased desperately though the night. The damn thing wouldn't get away. The girl would be saved.

The thing that made it absolutely vital was the pull that Seth had toward the girl. Everyone had felt it in his thoughts. The girl was his. She needed to be saved or Seth would... I don't know what he would do but I didn't want to find out.

Leah was the first to reach the bloodsucker. Before she could attack, it turned around with the girl caught in her steal grip. "One false move, and the girl dies" she hissed through clenched teeth.

She was the one outnumbered at this point. No other vampire cared enough to step in, but if she killed the girl, we could only hope that Seth's reaction would be controlled enough not to draw attention.

_Come on lets get her. It's five against one we can take her out before she kills the girl. _Seth whined in my ear, his thoughts were to controlled as he heard what I was thinking. He was desperate to see the girl safely in our pack's protection and he seemed to be trying t convince me this didn't mean as much to him as I thought it did.

_No. you're not thinking straight. What will you do if we are just a little too late?_ The alpha command in the first word triggered a growl. But he winced as the picture I painted in my mind flashed across his.

_Please. Don't._ The words came out in a whisper. A soft whine escaped. All too clearly, we all felt the pain this thought brought him. Obviously, this girl meant a lot.

Quil's mind and mine went straight to the girls we could not live without. The pain that washed though us all at the thought of something happening to them was enough to make Leah upset. And she hated Renesmee. Quickly, we all focused on the task at hand. Rescue the girl for Seth.

As Seth looked over to the scene before him, he only had eyes for the girl. She was about 5'1 with redish brown hair. Her eyes were a dark brown. They were also red from crying and she whispered, "Please God let her kill me. I don't want to be one of them" over and over and over again as we watched. Seth let out a low whine again.

With a sneer, the black haired bloodsucker hissed, "Well well well. It seems this wolf really doesn't want me to kill you, little girl. But I wonder, what should stop me. If I give you up, they will no doubt kill me the instant you are safe. At least if I kill you, they don't exactly win. Hmm."

"Go" the girl whispered to us, "go and be safe." Strangely she whispered this to Seth. Maybe she could feel the pull too.

_Seth, don't do it. You don't want to live with this if you make a mistake that leads to her death._ Leah tried to placate her bother as wild thoughts raced through his head, each of us seeing the death of this girl as the end result.

_We have to try something. I can't just wait for her to kill the girl because she thinks it's the closest to winning as she will get at this point._

_But the answer isn't to attack her. The girl will die._ I almost growled at him. Did he really not see that the only way to hope she lived was to go about this very carefully?

Seth winced again as I thought that. Suddenly the wind shifted. We smelled the approach of two vampires. The scent was recognized by Seth instantly.

"Let the girl go please." Jasper's voice was calm and controlled. Edward instantly reached out to take the girl from the bloodsucker. The shock of seeing vampires so close and comfortable with us distracted her enough that getting the girl was easy for Edward.

The girl instantly pushed against him with all her strength. She shivered and hissed at him, "Let me go. I want to go home."

Edward was not in a patient mood. He was too distracted by the thoughts he heard coming from the female. He pushed the girl from him into the pack.

Seth instantly phased back. He grabbed hold of her and whispered to her desperately, "Don't run. Listen to me. I won't hurt you. She will only return for you if we let you go home. I want you to be safe."

Her eyes were full of mistrust as she spat back at him, "She is a vampire. She said that I would make a good one of her. She said if I was turned I might possess the power to control others with my mind. Apparently she has found that what I want, I get. And she doesn't think that that's a coincidence. For all I know the new ones want me for the same reason. You could just be trying to get me on their side. I don't want to life forever. I want to find my sister. I want to go back to my apartment and feed my cat. I want to go home and see my dog. I don't want them to be afraid of me. How can I be a vet when all animals will run from me because I'm the most dangerous predator? I don't want to be a vampire." By the end of this little rant, she was crying again. She cried on Seth as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. He had grown fast. Nearly 6'2, he towered above the little female leech. The girl stopped crying as she hugged Seth tightly. I wonder if it bothered her at all that she was being cradled by someone that had so recently been a giant sandy colored wolf and most importantly a stranger. He glared at her as Edward spoke.

"The girl will be coming with us. She is now part of our family. I do not steal her from you because I want the gift you claim she has. I want her because she is a human that someone in my family wants very much. He has claimed her as his and I came to deliver her to him."

At these words the girl broke out crying again. "I don't want to be a vampire's mate."

"The man that claims you is not a vampire" Edward spoke to her, "now please stop interrupting my attempts to save your life."

He turned back to the female and continued, "Even if you turn her, you could not hope to control her. Her mind is set on killing you the instant she can if you do turn her. And she plans to find the nearest vampire and get the thing to kill her before she has the chance to kill any innocent person. Go find someone with a talent that won't allow them to so easily overcome your plans."

Jasper spoke to her as a calm feeling swept through us all, "You will find someone better. Just let this one go." The leach snapped out of it as she felt the calmness.

"Do not seek to placate me with empty words. That is not the way to make me forget. You cannot manipulate me to get your way. I want that girl. No one else in the world could possess such a power. If the Volturi find out that you are hiding such power, they will surely kill you thinking that you seek to make her yours and overpower them. I could never have such dreams. They would not punish me for making such a gifted immortal."

"You fool. Do you think that they care what your intentions are? If they find out about her existence, they will either kill her to make sure no one can control her, or turn her and try to control her themselves. I presume that they will kill her above all else. If you think they would let you try and possess such power, you obviously don't know Aro. She is so powerful, that turning her would put his leadership in jeopardy no matter who turns her. He would never do that. Do not speak of her to anyone. Do not think of her and do not come across Aro. If you do, you have just doomed yourself and us. Along with the girl." Edward practically yelled at her.

"Edward, be calm. She will not respond well to that. You can't control her with threats about that" Jasper hissed at him, "Ma'm, understand please. The girl will not be controlled. That is her gift just as much as controlling is. The two come hand in hand. What can control, can never be controlled."

"Fine," she hissed, "I get the message. The girl will be forgotten. As long as you bring a replacement."

This all was said so fast, I doubted the girl understood enough to interrupt anymore. As it was I was struggling to keep up with the flow of conversation.

As soon as she said this, I had to step in. _Hey! You can't willingly give her someone else to turn. The whole point is to save someone._

"It's the only way to save the girl. Jasper, go find a replacement."

_Stupid leeches. No one has to die. Kill the bloodsucker._

"The girl will die if I do that. You know that as well as I do. If this is what Seth wants, what he needs, then this is what we will do."

"Please Jacob, don't do that to me." Seth's voice was quiet and steady. The girl slept in his arms. She must have felt safe or else someone had knocked her out. Or maybe the shock was too much and she just had to sleep. "I know that this goes against everything that we we're taught, but please let her live."

I knew he couldn't hear me, even if I wanted to argue, so I just nodded.

Jasper came back with a Chinese girl. She was about 4'10. He had her bound and gagged. She was crying silently, her head lolling around as he handed her to the leech. She seemed to have lost the will to try to fight back. I growled fiercely at the bloodsucker. The sound was echoed all around me.

Seth even growled. But his eyes darted down to the girl sleeping in his arms. She was still crying in her sleep. I knew I couldn't give her up to the leech. This stranger in Seth's arms was the reason he lived. I sighed, and shut the pack up.

_Damn it, Seth needs this girl. And since we need him, we need her too. We have to let this happen. Worse things have happened._

_I know. But the other girl.. She is just as young and innocent. Just because she doesn't not mean the same to the pack as this one does, doesn't mean her life is any less valuable._ Embry was the conscience of the group. His refusal to let this happen almost swayed me.

_The leech will suffer for this, don't worry Embry. But we need to think about the pack first._

I needed them to remember what would happen if she managed to get a hold of the girl. The pain that Seth had felt earlier when I had mentioned her death flashed through us as I thought about it. Leah winced the hardest. She knew that she couldn't let this happen to her brother. She knew what it was like to suffer.

_We need to think about the pack. _She echoed.

"This girl will have the power to move things with her mind as well as visions, like Alice has. She will be an invaluable member of your coven." Jasper said. "Take her in place of the one we have claimed and you shall have more of a chance of beating your rivals. They will never catch you off guard."

"Ha. The wolves do not like this agreement, yet they stand by as it happens. Perhaps the wolf holding her is the family member you speak of that claims her. Since when have werewolves and vampires been related?" The bloodsucker teased, slowly licking her lips as she smelled the Chinese girl's neck. Delicately, she bit into the skin right in front of us. The girl's muffled scream was like a punch to the gut. I barked a command to the pack.

_No one can attack. Stay in place! You sick twisted..._

The next words out of my mouth were the kind that ticked Bella off. My barks were cut of by the smell of more bloodsuckers coming. Damn, they had heard us. Seth took off running toward home, with all of us flanking him. Edward and Jasper ran directly in front of us.

_Make sure Seth and the girl stay safe. Surround them at all times._

We ran full out, making our way though the city swiftly. The leeches that had heard us and started the chase were right behind us. Edward stopped swiftly and raced back toward the oncoming bloodsuckers. I thought desperately of Bella, hoping to make him rethink this suicidal battle he wanted to start.

"Relax Jacob. They think that you are chasing us. If I get them to understand that we are with you, they will leave us alone. I don't want to die."

After that I stopped listening to him and just ran. If he screwed this up, and got himself killed, Bella would flay me alive.

Piper

I woke up in the arms of a very warm man. He looked so young but the body size didn't match his face.

I didn't understand why, but instantly I was excited to see him. I smiled. The next instant I scolded myself. He wasn't my night in shining armor. For all I knew he wanted to hand me over to some clan of vampires for the right price.

I sighed. For some reason I couldn't imagine him doing that.

As soon as I sighed, he looked at me. A big smile broke across his face. I smiled back, eager, for some reason, to please him.

As I smiled my stomach growled. Instantly he stopped. I heard a loud bark, then the sound of crashing. Next a very irritated and naked man was yelling about holding up the line. I blushed and looked away. I sincerely hoped the man caring me was wearing pants of some sort. I couldn't recall much of last night, so I didn't know for sure.

Then right besides the irate man, a different beautiful voice spoke to him about decency in front of the stranger. The naked man chuckled and said something softly.

Curious, I looked up. The man had put some clothes on.

I looked quickly at the beautiful bronze haired demon. He sparkled in the sun. The fear of him spiked my heartbeat, and for a moment I thought I would have a heart attack.

Suddenly my big stranger was setting me down and glancing between me and the monster, worried.

The bronze haired vampire moved. I jumped closer to my stranger, and then I realized he was moving away from me.

As suddenly as the fear had come, it was taken away. A deep peace settled over me. The feelings were not mine, so I gasped.

My stranger looked at me closely. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer. My head was spinning. I just shook my head, trying to clear it. Behind my stranger, I saw another sparkling, beautiful creature. This time, a low whimper escaped my lips.

The blonde vampire looked past me. He nodded at something behind me and slowly backed away. I looked behind me and saw the bronze vampire looking at him. The calm that wasn't my own was the only thing that kept me from panicking. What were they planning?

This time, my stranger gently moved my head so I was looking him in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" I whispered. "What are you?"

"My name is Seth. I'm a werewolf."

My heart stuttered despite the weird calmness. "Why did you save me?"

"Do you want the truth?"

I nodded, hoping that I really did.

"I need you. My life is tied to yours now. However you want me, whatever you need. I'm here on this world just for you."

Deep inside me, my body fought for control of my emotions. I wanted to know how I felt about this news. Suddenly, the forced calm that had imprisoned me was gone. Shock replaced it. Slowly, I started to feel the happiness radiate through me. I looked into his eyes and saw peace and devotion in them. Everything that I'd ever hoped for, all given to me by this strange man. Seth.

Common sense finally caught up with me. Obviously, he was lying. No guy I'd ever met had told me the truth when I asked for it. A soft velvet voice from behind me, sickly sweet, spoke to me.

"He speaks the truth. You see it in his eyes. Do not doubt the real thing."

I shuddered. My stranger pulled me close. I hugged him carefully.

My stranger, my Seth, picked me up again. The wolf pack I was already learning. They brought me comfort. The naked one was named Quil. He apologized for what had happened.

I met the leader, Jacob, while the rest were out hunting. He was nice. He seemed to be sizing me up. Almost like he was expecting me to faint or something.

Leah was Seth's sister. Also she was the only female in the pack. The question was burning at the tip of my tongue but now didn't seem like the time to ask her.

Embry didn't seem to talk to me much. He alone out of all of them seemed unhappy. For the life of me I couldn't find out what made him so mad. What had happened after I had passed out?

The beautiful ones kept their distance. It's weird how much they seemed to know. Every move they made was carefully monitored out of the corner of my eye. But not once did they move. The bronze haired one, Edward I think, was constantly looking away. Only the blonde, Jasper, seemed to not be able to look away. This innerved me.

Every thought I had seemed to bring out a reaction from them. Edward was constantly muttering to a very annoyed Jasper. I didn't know where they were taking me, but I couldn't wait to get there. Maybe the vampires would leave by then.

I fell asleep while Seth was running.

when i woke up. it was dark out again.


End file.
